Kevin Freaking Solo
by ArchangelSelaphiel
Summary: A short Sevin PWP. Kevin's tired of waiting for Sam to take a little free time, and isn't afraid to voice his complaints. Exhibitionism, Handjob, Light Dom/sub.


He wasn't sure where the sudden ferocity came from, but Sam really couldn't deny the press of hot lips against the nape of his neck, and the gliding hands along the shoulders of the sleeveless shirt he wore—he had removed the button-down plaid shirt due to overheating a bit earlier- as they crept downward. He could feel goosebumps breaking out over the skin of his arms.

"Kevin?" The murmur was quiet- with Dean sleeping slumped over in the chair no more then seven feet away, but the curious amusement that coated the simple utterance of his name, had the black-haired teen grinning against now-exposed skin.

"I'm really tired of sitting around lately, reading that tablet and waiting for you to have some free-time. I think I wanna be bossy. Gonna have to deal with it."

Sam barely suppressed the rumbling laughter building in his chest, but Kevin only nibbled at the shell of the larger man's ear with a wide grin. It wasn't often he was dominant, either. But he wasn't about to pass up a chance to steal a bit of time from the infamous Winchester. As pale, lithe hands crept their way along Sam's sides and slithered down to the waistband of his pants, Sam finally caught on to just _how _bossy he wanted to be.

"Kevin we're in the middle of the bunker library and Dean-" He snapped his mouth shut against the groan building in his throat when both the buckle of his belt and the button were undone with quick, deft movements. "_Dean's right there._"

He hissed softly in pleasure, trying his best to maintain as quiet a whisper as possible. It was quickly becoming an impossible task as not only was that well-known and soft pink tongue doing sinful things to the shell of his ear, but one of Kevin's hands had already slid under the material of his jeans and into the thin fabric of his boxers. The other seemed to be doing something behind him, but he couldn't be bothered to find out what at the moment.

Several feet away Dean snored briefly, the magazine in his lap slipping to the floor with a quiet 'plop' and sliding closed. Sam sucked in a sharp breath, adrenaline kicking into overdrive at the prospect of his brother waking and finding them both like this. The look on Dean's face as Kevin jerked him light and heavy under the fabric, his chair pushed out enough for the older Winchester to get a full view...

"F-fuck..." He hissed again, and this time Kevin chuckled, the sound a pleasant rumble against his shoulder and neck.

"Then be quiet, and come quickly for me baby."

Sam's cock twitched appreciatively in the Prophet's hand at his words. Pre-come leaked from the tip, staining the cloth but making it much easier for Kevin to strike up a good pace; the stroking more fervent and mixed with light squeezes at uneven intervals. His other hand eventually returned, and Sam had to fight back the urge to come when he saw that Kevin had removed his belt, folded it once, and now presented it to Sam's mouth so he could reign in his noises.

Sam could feel his face heating considerably at the prospect... the entire situation was stimulating him more then he could have imagined, and he bucked hard into Kevin's hand as he took the leather belt in between his teeth. He could feel Kevin practically purring against his ear, and he knew he was about to be undone when the second hand joined the first. His cock pulsed, throbbing to each heavy stroke and a barely-muffled whimper escaped pink lips.

Toned thighs pushed up a bit off of the wooden bottom of the chair; Sam's back arching lightly as he made aborted thrusting motions into Kevin's hands. As the pace quickened, so did Sam's labored breathing until Kevin swore quietly under his breath and stole the belt, only to replace the leather with his mouth to try and silence him before they both ended up in trouble. Kevin's free hand traced the hidden space just beneath his balls and at the gentle intruding press to his hole, Sam came with a muffled shout; the Prophet's tongue doing its best to practically eat the sound.

He didn't stop the heady pace of his strokes until the Winchester's back finally settled back onto the chair, and then pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. Sam's heart was hammering in his chest, but he still managed to toss Kevin a half-assed glare.

"Please tell me... this isn't going to be a common thing." He murmured, sated hazel meeting deep brown.

Far too amused and showing it, Kevin re-zipped and buttoned his lover when his peripheral noted Dean shifting lazily in the chair. Just because he had to pull back on the intensity though, didn't mean Kevin Tran was done teasing Sam Winchester. Bringing his mouth back a bit to continue running his tongue along the shell of Sam's ear, he murmured in a husky voice.

"Only if you keep me waiting."


End file.
